


The Sheriff and the Dragon

by Hooligan (seriouslyeveryothernamewastaken)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Angst, F/F, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Superpowered Au, Vigilante AU, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, crimefighting McCree, more tags to be added later, song chapter titles with links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyeveryothernamewastaken/pseuds/Hooligan
Summary: Jesse McCree lives in hiding with Fareeha Amari, trying to live a normal life while hiding what they really are. But something rotten is going on in the city, and he'll be damned if he doesn't get to the bottom of it.The Shimada family is considering investing in the Vishkar Corporation, and Hanzo and his brother Genji are sent to negotiate and investigate their potential new partners. Something isn't right with Vishkar, and Hanzo will find out what before the Shimada get involved.Meanwhile, the vigilante named the Sheriff and the masked Dragon must work together to discover the truth before everything they care about is destroyed.





	1. Chinatown

The men in the dark alleyway shivered in the cold, their breaths misting as they moved boxes from the nearest building into the unmarked van. It was a quiet night-no, morning- in the city, and they had to work quickly before the earliest commuters began to rise.

“Is that it?” A man paused to catch his breath as one of his partners came to the door of the building, hands empty. “We need to get moving soon, I don’t want to know what’ll happen if we’re late.”

The man in the building huffed. “One more. And you don’t have to tell me, I’m the one busting my ass in there while you all are enjoying the fresh air.” With a grumble the first one joined him inside the building, leaving the last two men nervously guarding the van. They clenched their pistols and kept glancing towards the street at the end of the alley.

A wavering noise coming from the opposite end of the alley made both of them jump and curse, spinning around with their guns up. The whistling figure walking towards them paused, hands up. “Easy there. I didn’t mean to stumble on anything, now.” He was hunched over with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a large hat shading his face. Probably some harmless homeless bum who had finally been woken up by their activity, but they couldn’t take any chances.

“You better get the fuck out of here now, old man!” The whistler stepped back as one of the gunmen walked towards him. The moonlight glinted off his eyes as he eyed both the guards and flicked his cigarette butt to the ground.

The stranger barked out a laugh that made both of them tense up even more. “Old? That hurts man, I ain’t that much older than you.” He pulled his bulky blanket-scarf over his mouth and nose. “I think you boys need to calm yourselves down before something unfortunate happens.”

“I’ll show you unfortunate, you wandered into the wrong alley today!” The gunman tightened his finger on the trigger. Before he could shoot, the stranger tossed something on the ground that exploded, stunning both guards. They didn’t have a chance to clear their vision before he whipped out a gun of his own and shot them both square between the eyes.

He cursed under his breath as the gunshots echoed down the alley and the two guards fell, their eyes wide with shock. Now he’d really done it. With a sigh the stranger pressed himself against the grimy building, waiting for the others to emerge.

The two men stumbled out of the doorway, fumbling for the guns on their hips. The first man began running towards the stranger but before he was close the stranger tumbled into his legs, knocking him to the ground. A solid punch to his temple had him out cold. The last man froze, holding his gun on the stranger as he rose. “Don’t move, I’ll shoot your face off!” The stranger chuckled as he stood slowly.

The final gunman steadied his stance, ready to shoot. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re done. You’ll never get away with messing with us in this city. You’re a dead man.” His shaking gun gave away his fear.

“I’ve been a dead man for a long time, partner. Tell your buddies that their operations in this city are as good as over.” The stranger paused, mulling over his next words. “There’s a new sheriff in town.”

He tumbled again as the gunman shot, and pulled out his revolver again to land two shots on the gunman’s right shoulder and knee. The gunman screamed as he collapsed, clutching his arm in agony. The stranger dragged him back into the warehouse out of sight of the alley, and walked out, peering at the lights flickering on in rooms across the street. _Shit. Gotta get moving._

He threw another device into the open back of the van and began sprinting away, brushing dirt off his clothes as he went. He reached the street and slowed to a casual walk, pulling a little remote out of his pocket. With a cough to disguise his actions, he pressed the button on the remote. The van’s explosion, while not too violent, was enough to start a fire in the alley and set off some car alarms that told him he needed to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

Two more blocks and he pulled the serape down off of his face to get a breath of fresh air. _‘_ There’s a new sheriff in town _.’ He couldn’t think of anything less dorky to say? Fareeha was really gonna let him have it this time._ Four blocks later he spotted a 24-hour diner that was open near the train station. Perfect. He was starving and in desperate need of a coffee.

Jesse McCree made a beeline towards the restaurant, and resumed whistling.

..

McCree jiggled the key in the apartment door, rolling his eyes as it finally opened for him. It was 7:30 in the morning, and he was ready to roll straight into bed. He hung up his hat and serape on the hook near the door, and looked up to see his roommate Fareeha glaring at him accusingly while peeling a banana. “Have a fun night? It sure looked like it from the news.” She nodded towards the small TV that was showing a reporter standing in front of the alley from earlier, although it looked a lot more burned (but cleaner too, McCree told himself).

“If it ain’t my favorite, most understanding, and radiantly beautiful roommate! Good morning to you too.” He shot her a tired grin and flopped down on their ratty couch.

She crossed her arms and tried not to grin. “What was it this time? A mugging? Cat stuck in a tree? Some old lady couldn’t cross the street until you blew up this alley for her?”

McCree chuckled. “None of the above, for your information. There was a little Talon reunion going on that I just couldn’t bear to ignore, so I paid them a little visit.” He examined his arms and hands for any visible injuries. “Looks like I won’t have to pay your favorite doctor a visit this time, either.”

Fareeha flushed, ignoring his little dig. “This is the third time this month you’ve run into them. Do you think they’re ramping up activity to prepare for something?”

“Hard to tell. These guys were picking up some more guns and ammo, but nothing too fancy.” He stretched, talking through a big yawn. “’M not sure if they’re selling all this gear to someone else or if they’re getting ready for something big, but I’m gonna see if I can finally find their headquarters.”

She sighed. “This isn’t why we’re here, you know. We’re supposed to lay low, you were supposed to get a normal job and we were supposed to-“

“I know that!” He rubbed his face and tried to calm down. “I know. And that’s why you gotta keep in school and get a big girl job and live a happy life after that. And I’m gonna make sure that happens. But my old habits die hard, and there’s something smelly going on in this city. I can’t just sit by and let it happen. I can’t.”

“What about your powers? Anything out of the ordinary is sure to be noticed and you’re already drawing attention!”

McCree rolled his eyes. “No powers necessary to take down these clowns.” His eyes softened as he looked at his roommate and friend. “Believe me Fareeha, I’m being careful. I would never put you in danger.”

Fareeha smiled in defeat. “I know Jesse. But you deserve to live a happy life too, you know.”

He snorted. “Maybe kickin’ ass and takin’ names makes my whole life happier, anyway.” He sniffed the air. “You got any coffee left or did you chug it all before I got back?”

“I left a little bit, but you might want to make more. These early criminology classes are like an advertisement for caffeine.” She glanced down at her watch. “Speaking of, I have fifteen minutes before I need to take off. You should tell me more about your exciting night before I jet.”

McCree hoisted himself up and straight towards the coffeemaker. “You wouldn’t believe it, they only had four guys on this op and they were trying to move at least ten grand in cargo. Poor bastards didn’t stand a chance. And god, I said the stupidest thing to the last guy…”

..

For the record, McCree _did_ have a normal job. And it was extremely mediocre and boring, thank you very much. He woke up at 3 in the afternoon, stretching his muscles that were stiff from his late night. After cracking all of the joints he could, he got up to heat up some more coffee before he had to head in.

His job was working the night security shift at some fancy office building, which usually meant staring at the rows of security camera footage and doing rounds on the floors every 2 hours. Occasionally he saw overworked pencil pushers leaving at wee hours of the night and one time he walked in on the janitor hooking up with a secretary in an abandoned hallway, but other than that it was calm monotony until he left at 5 in the morning. Which was fine with him, if he wanted to die of boredom by the time he was 40. Good thing he spent most of his time doing research on his phone and practicing his aim throwing things in the trash can.

McCree shrugged on his uniform and glanced around his room. His eye caught the lockbox under his bed that held Peacekeeper and he sighed. He was allowed to carry a regulation-issued taser when he was on the clock, but it still felt wrong to leave his revolver at home. He guessed it was for the best; he’d never run into anything exciting enough to warrant its use anyway.

He rolled in to Lijiang Tower with five minutes to spare, and waved to the front secretary as he walked past. With an exaggerated groan he pulled open the door to his cell for the next few hours, revealing his coworker Mako leaning back in the sagging office chair. “How’s it hangin’, big guy?” he asked in greeting.

Mako grunted at him and rose, gesturing towards the screens. “Some fancy types from Japan are here. Getting’ the VIP treatment by the bigwigs.” He grabbed his coat and ambled out the door, muttering a “Have fun,” before slamming it shut. McCree sighed and set his hat on the control panel before peering at the screens.

The tower housed the offices of a few major companies, but the main operation at Lijiang Tower was the Vishkar Corporation. As far as McCree could tell they had their hands in every energy and engineering operation in the state, if not the country. He didn’t care too much, as long as they kept their weird experimental robots locked safe in their labs and out of his hallways.

He watched the screen showing a feed from the lobby of the Vishkar CEO’s office. A crowd of well-dressed people mingled together, looking like they were waiting to go somewhere else. His eyes caught a flash of neon green and he laughed out loud-one of the men in the crowd had brightly dyed hair that made him stand out like a tropical bird. He seemed to be part of the non-Vishkar crew, a bunch of people in dark suits. McCree decided he liked this guy.

The green man ( _heh, green man_ McCree thought) looked bored out his mind. He leaned over to whisper something into the ear of another man with less colorful hair that was tied up in a little ponytail. McCree’s eyes narrowed. This guy was smiling pleasantly at their hosts, but his eyes tightened as the green man stepped away. He called back to his companion, but it was too late-the green man had grabbed the arms of two attractive Vishkar employees and waved as he headed towards the elevator. _Probably ditching his pal to have some fun on the town,_ McCree guessed. He didn’t blame the man; this looked like the kind of gathering that would have him even more bored than staring at people on TVs in a tiny closet.

The man with the ponytail turned back to the Vishkar people with a strained smile as he was ushered into the CEO’s office along with a few more from his entourage. McCree leaned back and yawned. There were no cameras in the office so his snooping ended there. Time to go start his first round, maybe things would be more exciting when he got back.

..

While McCree was on his second round of the night, the Vishkar crew and their guests finally let out of their meeting. The man with the ponytail and his escorts made their way down to the waiting limo which brought them back to their hotel after a long day of excruciating niceties and negotiations.

The man knocked on the door of the room next to his own, but after several minutes with no response he sighed and stepped into his room. Of course Genji wasn’t back, he would probably stumble in to the corporate breakfast the next morning with the same clothes he had on today and the addition of a feather boa or something equally ridiculous.

He rifled through his bag until he found what he needed. After rinsing his face off with cold water and checking his phone once more, he stepped out of his stiff suit and began to put on the other clothes he packed. He pulled the black mask over his mouth and nose, and grabbed the gleaming bow and quiver that lay on the bed.

Throwing open the balcony door, Hanzo Shimada looked out over the city that still glowed with activity. He took a deep breath, and began to climb over the balcony railing and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A memory of pavement and skin / Under light of the digital skies / A cigarette indelible sin / And I can't get you out of my mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqwj4XAI4pQ)  
>  The Sheriff and the Dragon is a songfic in that all of the chapters are named after songs. Usually they have to do with the fic, but sometimes they're just what I ended up listening to when writing! I'll try to add relevant lyrics if it's the former.  
> This fic is self betad, so if you see any errors please let me know!  
> (You can also find me on twitter as [julociraptors](https://twitter.com/julociraptors))


	2. Cough Cough

The rest of McCree’s shift had been relatively uneventful, save for an alarm malfunction that he had to check out on the twelfth floor some time around three in the morning. He had peered at the blinking control panel outside the laboratory door looking for some indication of what had set it off, but the SYSTEM ERROR message that kept blinking just led him to enter his security override code to end the shrill beeping. It wasn’t like he or anyone else would be able to get any further than the first door anyways; all of the Vishkar labs from the tenth floor up had a second doorway that could only be opened with employee biometric information. No one could get in there unless the big guns at Vishkar wanted it.

Seven minutes after his shift was supposed to end, his coworker Aleksandra strolled in with a protein shake in hand. “Sorry to keep you waiting, McCree! The gym was packed today and I had to get my last reps in.” She gave him a friendly slap on the back which drove the breath right out of him. No one had the right to be as cheery as Zarya was in the mornings, but it seemed like her workouts before her shift always put the Russian woman in a good mood. “Now get out of here, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

McCree tipped his hat at the pink haired woman tiredly. “Thanks, Zarya. Should be an easy day, everyone upstairs is running around trying to impress some fancy visitors.” He gave her a final salute as she waved at him before sitting down at the monitors.

The early morning breeze made McCree shiver and hunker down into his beat up leather jacket. A hot drink sounded like heaven, so he headed to the little coffeeshop around the corner to grab something before he headed home. Maybe he’d grab a scone or something for Fareeha while he was at it.

The city was just barely waking up-the traffic downtown was sparse and the other pedestrians were mainly joggers and other night shifters heading home. The coffeeshop wasn’t much different. He waited behind a woman in a waiter’s uniform while he decided on what to get. As he scanned the menu, a burst of raucous laughter from one of the shop’s tables caught McCree’s attention. A group of young people were huddled around a graveyard of empty coffee cups, looking at something on one girl’s phone. It looked like they had as long of a night as McCree, although they obviously had had more fun.

One of the people at the table slammed his hand down in laughter, causing the barista to send him a sharp look. It was the green haired man that McCree had spotted earlier, now with a much less stiff entourage. His tie was loose around his neck and his eyes glittered as he took a selfie with his new crew. Standing up with a yawn, he winked at the others. “I gotta get back before my pain in the ass brother loses his shit again. Thanks for the fun night!” Ignoring his companions’ pleas for him to stay, the man sauntered out before he could get caught up in any more conversations and brushed by McCree without glancing back.

“-your order? Sir?” McCree snapped back to reality and the barista that was waiting impatiently for him to speak. He definitely needed that coffee.

..

After going home and sleeping for a few restless hours, McCree got up with a plan in mind. The thugs from the other night had been moving those weapons somewhere, and he needed to find out where that was. If he hadn’t gone and shot them both right away maybe he would’ve gotten a lead, but it was too late to change that now.

The alleyway was roped off with crime scene tape but McCree walked past it and slipped into the building the men had been moving the weapons out of. It was an abandoned warehouse with a few pallets and a decrepit forklift in one corner. Trash and paper were strewn everywhere, and he saw the remains of what was probably home for someone without a place to sleep. Walking towards the door he noticed that there was ash on the floor and walls from his blast. He kneeled down and ran his fingers through the mess. Large footprints, not from standard-issue police boots, were around the doorway.

Something fluttering caught McCree’s eye. A piece of black fabric lay in the ash, tissue thin. He tried to pick it up, but as soon as he touched it the scrap dissolved into nothing. McCree’s eyes narrowed.

Standing up, he noticed a large square shaped gap in the ash on the floor near one of the walls that was larger than any of the boxes the men moved. A computer terminal of some sort? Whatever it was, it had been taken away after his explosive exit. Maybe taken by whoever wore those big boots.

McCree sighed and checked his phone. It was getting late, he had to head to work soon. It didn’t look like he was going to find much else here anyway, but the lack of leads was still frustrating. Maybe work would be extra exciting to make up for it, but he doubted it.

..

The Vishkar Corporation’s visitors were back again. It was a repeat of the previous night, with pleasantries exchanged in the CEO’s lobby before the man with green hair slipped out again and the man with the ponytail was ushered into the office with the rest of his crew. McCree yawned. He’d already finished his first round, and with the crowd hidden away there wasn’t much else for him to watch.

After exhausting all of the articles on his news feed and flipping through the security feed again, he decided to go early for his second round. Maybe he’d catch another office worker trying to smuggle out extra office supplies again or something.

He rounded the corner while on the thirteenth floor, and ran smack into another person.

“Wha-?” McCree jumped back, trying not to lose his balance and grabbing for his hat before he remembered it was back in the security booth. It was the man with the ponytail, looking bristled up like a cat caught off guard. “’Scuse me, I didn’t hear you coming there.”

The man slowly relaxed as he eyed McCree’s uniform and nametag. “It is fine. I was just looking for the…restroom. And I got lost.” He was wearing a similar dark suit to the one he had on the day before, with a deep blue tie that looked as if he had loosened it throughout the evening. McCree hadn’t noticed earlier, but the gold scarf holding his hair back made his sharp face look striking, almost regal.

McCree raised his eyebrows. “They don’t have one up by the CEO? It would probably be a lot nicer than anything they’ve got down here.” He knew for a fact that there were at least six restrooms between this floor and the CEO’s office at the top of the building, but maybe this guy had been desperate and not paying attention to where he was going. “Here, I can show you where it is on this floor. This ain’t the kind of building you wanna get lost in, that’s for sure.”

He led the man to the restroom and waited outside as he did his business. If he let a visitor wander around on his own in these hallways he’d never hear the end of it. Plus, his excuse of not finding the nearest restroom seemed questionable. Better to make sure he made it back to his crew as soon as possible.

The door creaked open and the man stepped out, straightening his well tailored suit. “I’ll show you the way back,” McCree told him as he began leading the man towards the elevator. “Next time ask one of those fancy Vishkar people, they’ll help you find your way around here.”

“Thank you,” the man said stiffly as they reached the elevator doors and McCree hit the button. “I wouldn’t want to stumble upon anything I’m not supposed to.” He straightened out his hair and smoothed his suit, trying to look more presentable.

McCree eyed him. “No, you definitely wouldn’t, Mr…?”

“Shimada.” He didn’t offer a first name and didn’t offer a hand to shake. “Thank you for your help this evening, Mr. McCree.” Shimada stepped into the elevator and gave McCree a final disdainful once over as the doors closed and McCree waved. The man was quite a sight for sore eyes, but these corporate types sure had sticks up their asses.

McCree watched the elevator light go all the way up to the CEO’s floor before he continued on his round.

He walked down the hall that Shimada had come from, nowhere near the restroom. As far as he knew, this wing mainly contained computer servers, but they were locked down as tightly as the labs were. He began whistling as he strolled, but a blinking light on one of the room’s control panels made him pause. SYSTEM ERROR, but this time with no alarm noise. McCree’s eyes narrowed. It could be a coincidence, but…

McCree peered at the panel looking for any more clues, but there was nothing. It made him wish that he could trade powers for something more useful. Sombra would’ve been able to figure out everyone who had even walked by this thing in the past two weeks, and exactly what Shimada had been doing as well as his height and sun sign for good measure. If he had been doing anything.

_Guess there’s nothing else I can do now_ , he thought sullenly as he overrode the alert again.

He headed towards the stairwell and resumed whistling. At least if there was someone snooping around, they weren’t half bad to look at. _Not too bad at all._

..

Hanzo had finally escaped his entourage after another late meeting with the Vishkar people, and he was not in a good mood.

Firstly, he had gotten another impatient call from Hanamura demanding he provide more intel on their potential investment into Vishkar. All he had to show for the hours of meetings and company meals were graphs of the projected increase in profits for the company-more corporate propaganda than anything else.

Secondly, when he did finally manage to slip away to look around in Vishkar’s files in one of the server rooms and get past the security system without setting the alarm again, he was interrupted by a whistling idiot of a security guard that wouldn’t leave him alone. Figures that one of the most high tech companies in the world would still resort to using human guards instead of omnic ones that he could override. The guard had walked him back to the elevator like a child and wouldn’t leave him be. Hanzo should’ve just strangled the man with his tight uniform and put them both out of their misery.

Finally, Genji was gone again.

Hanzo needed a drink.

Thankfully, where he was headed to find his brother would be well equipped with alcohol, as well as any number of other vices Hanzo could want. He changed into a soft t-shirt and jeans in his hotel room, and added a fitted jacket to keep out the chill. From Genji’s posts on various social media sites he had a good idea of where to go, and Hanzo’s suit and tie would make him stick out like a sore thumb.

He walked to the club, enjoying the fresh air and the smell from the drizzle that had started a few hours ago. The unassuming building sandwiched between some restaurants had a line of people out the door and was thumping with the deep bass from inside. Hanzo went straight up to the bouncer at the door and handed him some bills before walking straight in. No need to bother with talking to people when money would do the trick.

The club was packed with people of all kinds, all looking entranced by the man DJing on the stage. He looked completely consumed in his music, hands moving faster than Hanzo could keep up as he did different things with his equipment. He looked up and smiled widely at the crowed as the music built up again, and then whooped into his microphone as the bass dropped and the crowd went wild. His music felt like it was inside of Hanzo’s bones, filling him with a sense of energy that made him feel as if he could do anything.

So he went to the bar and ordered a drink.

As Hanzo leaned against the bar he scanned the room, looking for a flash of bright green hair. He spotted it in a private booth near the stage and in range of impending deafness via speaker. Genji sat surrounded by a group of attractive young people that were all drinking and cheering with the music. Genji, however, was gazing at the DJ with a look Hanzo had seen quite a few times-his brother was infatuated.

Hanzo shouldered his way through the crowd and winced as he got closer to the speakers. The sound wouldn’t cause him any permanent damage, but he sympathized with any normal person who got too close. “Genji!” he yelled as he waved, trying to get his brother’s attention. Genji’s eyes finally snapped away from the DJ to notice Hanzo, who he waved over.

“Brother!” Genji called to Hanzo, and also gestured to him for his friends’ benefit. “You escaped the meetings from hell!”

“Barely,” Hanzo grumbled as he tossed down the remainder of his drink and eyed up the expensive bottle of something on the table. One of Genji’s friends handed him a new glass without any prompting. “I tried texting you-we have to be back early tomorrow. Your absence will be noticed, so you must be there.”

Genji brushed off his lecture with a laugh. “Oh I’ll be there, but I can’t promise I’ll be conscious!” He threw back a shot that had been sitting on the table. “Anyways, forget about all of that. What do you think?”

Hanzo felt a throbbing behind his eyes as the song changed. “About what?”

“Lucio! Isn’t he incredible?” Genji gestured to the DJ like he was presenting a work of art. “He’s like a musical prodigy.” He leaned in so only Hanzo could hear him. “And he’s talented. Like, _super_ talented.” He leaned back, giving his brother a meaningful look.

Hanzo was about to ask Genji what he meant, but Lucio interrupted by speaking into his mic. “Thank y’all for coming out tonight! My set’s almost over, but first I’m gonna play you guys something new. It’ll make you feel _real good_.” He began playing a song that made Hanzo feel like he was soaking in a tub of warm water, but tingly all over. It washed away the throbbing in his head and replaced it with a sensation of floating. The rest of the crowd looked like they were feeling the same thing, dancing even more ecstatically than they were before. He looked at Genji, wide eyed.

Genji put his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders before he grabbed Genji and took him straight back to the hotel. “Hanzo. Don’t worry. He’s performing under a fake name tonight, he always does. We’re safe.”

Hanzo mustered up enough anger to glare at his brother, despite the music’s influence. “Are you out of your mind? Just being here means that if someone comes after him, they’ll be close enough to get you too!” Genji didn’t understand-the freedom from being outside of Hanamura meant that people like them were vulnerable, open to attack. He knew Genji could take care of himself, but surrounded by strangers like this was foolish.

“It’s _fine_ , Hanzo. Go back to the hotel or sneak around the city again. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Genji grinned. “Knowing your luck, you’ll end up finding more trouble than I ever could, anyway.” Before Hanzo could stop him, Genji slipped into the crowd and disappeared from his sight.

Hanzo bit back a scream of frustration. He’d never find his brother now, unless he wanted to be found. Resigned, he finished the last of his drink and headed for the door.

..

After his eventful shift, McCree went home in a pensive mood. He couldn’t shake the thought that Shimada had been up to something, but he wasn’t sure if it was anything more than corporate espionage. The man definitely had the sleek Bond look down, but maybe he was more than that.

Either way, it didn’t matter much at that moment because he had the next night off, and he could finally hit the streets undercover again. His fingers itched for Peacekeeper, and McCree was looking forward to wandering the city as a phantom once more. He had finally found another clue on Talon while surfing the web and pretending to keep an eye on the security footage.

His intel showed that there was an unlabeled shipping container currently on one of the cargo ships at the port, and that by the next day it was nowhere to be found in the shipping records. Something fishy was going to go down tonight, and McCree was going to make sure he was there.

Fareeha was gone already when he got home, probably going for a run before her early class. She claimed that running in the city park was the only way here that she could feel close to the sky. Both she and McCree ached for the freedom and open spaces of their old home, but here they had to take what they could get.

McCree stumbled to the bathroom to wash his face before sleep. The man in the mirror looked haggard from the late night shift, and he was in desperate need of a shave. No wonder Shimada had looked at him like he was scum. He looked like shit.

Grumbling to himself, McCree headed to his bed and flopped down. Maybe when he got up he’d finally shave and do some pushups before getting ready for the night. It wouldn’t do for him to be huffing and puffing around while trying to investigate whatever was going on in the city, and he needed a real workout anyway. That would show that snob in his fancy suit.

McCree fell asleep, dreaming of flashing alarms and sleek scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You clear your throat you raise your eyebrow but you don't say / There's something wrong but it's okay if we're still getting paid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjKcmZGhUrQ)  
>  Enjoy and let me know if you see any errors! Next chapter will have some more action :^)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/julociraptors)


End file.
